This project investigates the possibility that deoxyneoguanosine residues in DNA (hypothesized to be the G.C arrow to the right C.G transversion pathway intermediate for heat mutagenesis in bacteriophage T4 can form a base pair with a deoxyguanosine residue on the opposing strand of a double helix. The formation of this novel base in polymeric and monomeric form is being studied. Its capacity to form a base pair with guanosine residues will be approached by both physical and biochemical methods.